Luis had to do problems 39 through 77 for homework last week. If Luis did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 39 through 77, we can subtract 38 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 39. We see that Luis did 39 problems. Notice that he did 39 and not 38 problems.